Pássaros
by Monstrenga Official XD
Summary: "Até os mais desprezíveis não resistem à beleza de um sorriso." One-meio-fofa-meio-tensa


**Disclaimer:**

¬ Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto;

¬ Capa encontrada no Google e levemente modificada;

¬ Plágio é crime;

¬ Boa leitura:

* * *

- Era uma vez um príncipe que salvou a princesa do castelo em chamas...

- Espere... - Deu-lhe um segundo para rever o que aconteceu... - Não! Isso está errado. Isso não é um conto de fadas, não existem príncipes por aqui... Mas até que a ideia do "Era uma vez" é aceitável, certo? Dá um ar esperançoso... É! Vamos tentar novamente:

- Era uma vez um jovem serial killer que mutilou uma garota inocente... – Suspirou derrotado... Sua paciência estava indo para a casa de algum parente distante! – enquanto ela desfrutava de um sorvete de abacaxi...

- Não! Sorvete de abacaxi? Quem é que come sorvete de abacaxi no inverno?! – A ruiva lhe retrucou enquanto cruzava as pernas.

- Meus amigos comem.

- Seus _amigos_ comem migalhas do chão. – Ela estreitou-lhe os olhos com arrogância.

- Você só diz isso porque, certamente, algum deles deve ter defecado sobre essa sua cabeça danificada pela tinta vermelha do cabelo. – Um terceiro disse, interrompendo a _discussão_ dos dois.

- Suigetsu seu _baka_! Ninguém lhe perguntou nada! – Uma pequena veia pode ser vista na testa da ruiva.

- Are, are Karin... Você fica aí provocando Juugo, eu estou apenas defendendo-o.

A ruiva protestou mais algumas vezes e outra discussão fora iniciada, dessa vez com o rapaz dos dentes pontiagudos.

Juugo olhou-os por meros segundos até encontrar algo mais interessante pela janela... Como poderia um ser tão frágil portar tanta beleza e simplicidade, ele se perguntava.

Observou o singelo trajeto pelo qual suas assas planavam delicadamente sobre o ar, como se nada mais fizesse além de deslizar sobre as nuvens... Devaneou por completos minutos observando-o até que...

Um ruído indócil saiu do pequeno e frágil animal que agora estava em queda livre prestes a atingir o chão e, possivelmente, despedaçar-se nele. Olhou para o causador de tal inerte sofrimento do delicado pássaro... Um garoto, com um estilingue em uma das mãos, ria ao ver a assa do animal dobrar-se do corpo, agora vil, com o impacto da queda.

Um formigamento incessante arrebatou-lhe o estômago e, inevitavelmente, sentiu seu punho se fechar em puro ódio... Quase como se ele pudesse sentir a dor do pequeno pássaro. Como se seu braço que estivesse sido quebrado.

Sua raiva o dominou e, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, lançou seu corpo janela a fora...

- Sua vadia! Pare com isso! – O mais novo estava tão alheio quanto à ruiva. – Juugo, tire-a de cima de mim! – Não ouviu nada em resposta.

A ruiva parou por momentos para olhar em sua volta e notar que, além de um Uchiha adormecido e um espadachim irritante, estava sozinha. Juugo não estava ali.

- Viu o que fez? – Ele retrucou-a enquanto se recompunha novamente... Um tanto quanto desprezível de se ver seu rosto tornando-se a forma original moldada por um liquido viscoso. – Não podemos perder Juugo de vista!

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse se mover, o gigante de dupla personalidade entrou pela mesma janela a qual saiu e, com a mesma velocidade, trazia algo muito frágil nas mãos manchadas por sangue.

- Karin... – Ele sibilou calmamente, como sempre fazia quando tinha o controle sob si mesmo. – Você pode usar algum jutsu de médica-_nin_?

Estendeu-lhe as mãos, alheio a expressão levemente surpresa no rosto do anão albino e da ruiva escandalosa.

Ela olhou por segundos para o pequeno pássaro de penas brancas, agora manchadas pelo vermelho escarlate de seu próprio sangue, e depois olhou para Juugo.

Tomou o animal nas mãos e fez o possível para que ele fosse capaz de voar novamente. O contorno verde do chakra voltou-se sobre as mãos dela e sobre a ave. Não conseguiu muito, provavelmente ele não voaria durante um bom tempo, mas pelo menos ainda teria sua assa intacta.

Estendeu-o de volta à Juugo.

O gigante pegou delicadamente o pássaro, como se com medo de que sua grandeza pudesse ser desastrada e acabar por esmagando-o. Uma melodia ávida, porém encantadora, partiu do bico fino da ave, como se cantarolasse em forma de gratidão àquele gigante de cabelos alaranjados como ferrugem.

Juugo sorriu e, mostrando alguns dentes, pôs o animal em algum lugar sobre seu ombro esquerdo enquanto deixava um anão albino e uma ruiva escandalosa para trás e voltava seus olhos para a janela. Olhou diretamente para o menino que, antes havia feito à desgraça do pequeno animal, agora chorava por seu brinquedo ter sido quebrado em, no mínimo, dez partes diferentes.

Sorriu um pouco sádico, mas ainda sim satisfeito.

* * *

"Até os mais desprezíveis não resistem à beleza de um sorriso."


End file.
